Wrath in an Asylum
by DarkWitch1313
Summary: Summary: Basicaly, Wrath get sent to an Asylum...yup...rated T fer future Language...Yaoi.in the fourth chapter..thats about it.
1. CHAPTER NUMERO UNO!

Summary: Basicaly, Wrath gets sent to an Asylum...yup...

I don't care if anybody is outa character...that's ur problem...

Disclamer: I DO NOT own FMA...regretfuly...

_**CRASH! BANG!**_

A blur whizzed past Envy where he was sitting in the living room reading a book. He slammed the book shut and walked into the kitchen where the noise had come from.

"Wrath! Get in here!"

Wrath walked in the kitchen where Envy was standing over the stack of dishes he had broken. Wrath looked down at the floor.

Lust had heard the noise and wandered into where the other sins were standing. "What the…? Wraths…tsk, tsk! What have we told you about breaking stuff, hmm? sigh…I guess we are going to have to put you in an asylum, Wrath."

Wrath motioned for Lust to come closer to his mouth so he could hear him. When she was about two centimeters from him, he yelled, "NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO!"

Lust jumped back from the sin bursting her eardrum. Wrath started to run around the room like a crazy monkey. Lust sighed and rubbed her ear. She walked over to the phone hanging on the wall by the sink. She dialed the asylum's number.

"Excuse me, but do you have an empty room?...You do?...Could you book it for me?...You can?...Thanks...The patient's name is Wrath….. You'll come pick him up?...Thank you…. Goodbye."

Wrath was still running around the room, oblivious to who Lust was talking to. Envy had gone back to the living room to finish his book.

In a few minutes, there was a knock on the door. The asylum van had come to haul Wrath away, for good.

A/N: WOOHOO! My first fic...comment if u wants…..ill try to update soon…


	2. WOOHOO! ANOTHER CHAPTER!

Disclaimer: Don't own FMA….but Rage is MINE! grabs Rage around the waist Even though you don't know who it is…

A/N: I need reviews here people! NEED THEM!

(xXx)

As soon as Wrath heard the strange van pull up, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"ENVY!" Lust yelled. "GO PACK YOUR BROTHER'S THINGS! HURRY UP!"

Envy jumped up from the chair where he was reading and raced to his brother's room. He was SO happy that Wrath would be leaving!(A/N: aw…poor me!) Meanwhile, Wrath was kicking and screaming. Lust was gently trying to escort him to the door, but it wasn't working too well.

"C'mon, Wrath! I have to get you to the van! STOP KICKING ME!"

All of the sudden, Wrath froze. He spotted one of the tall, wrestler-type guards that were standing outside the van, waiting for Wrath to get in.

Lust said, "That's more like it!" She picked him up baby-style and dumped him in the back of the van.

She inquired, "You WILL take care of him, won't you?"

The man sitting in the passenger seat (who was obliviously a shrink) assured her, "Yes, ma'am. We allow visitors to write to their families once a week if they behave. It is sort of a reward."

Wrath screamed again from inside the van. Lust jumped back in surprise.

Envy ran out of the house with his brother's bags and shoved them through the open window. "Well, thanks again! If you have any problems with him, please, HESITATE TO CALL! Bye now!"

Envy waved goodbye to the van while doing his version of the happy dance. Lust was just standing there shaking her head.

"Immature bastered." She muttered under her breath. She walked into the house with Envy following her. He still had a giant grin on his face.

…………….so? How'd you guys like it? Next one should be up soon!


	3. I LOVE RUM!

Hallo again! Finally got the computer working again…damn comp………….sry!

Anyways, the third chap. of Wrath in an Asylum…lots of language in this chap…get over it…. well, here's you're story, folks!

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, blah, blah, blah…ya know the drill.

A/N: I really need reviews, people…I'm serious here…. this story and all future ones by my may be in jeopardy…

Wrath in an Asylum: Part 3 

Wrath was sitting in the far left corner of the van. One of the guards had given him a few, well…three tranquillizers just to make him shut up and sit down. Even WITH the tranquillizers, if anyone touched him, he would scream, "DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU BITCH! I HAVE RABIES!" Whoever had touched him would jump back and not make the mistake again.

When they finally arrived at the asylum, Wrath started screaming again. The guards did the best they could to shut him up without using violence, as was in their contract. All was in vain. Wrath was too stubborn.

It took three guards to carry Wrath inside the asylum. One had his right arm and leg; the other had Wrath's left arm and leg. The third guard had his hand over Wrath's mouth.

This would have been a good thing, but Wrath kept biting his hand. This resulted in muffled silence, then sudden outbursts of profanity. Like this, "AHH! GET ME OUT OF THIS-……………..YOU MOTHERFUCKING-…………IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO I'LL CUT OFF YOU'RE PE-…………….LET ME GO OR GOD HELP ME I'LL-………………..WHERE'S MY GUN? GIMMIE MY DAMN GUN!……………GET YOU'RE FILTHY MOTHERFUCKIN HANDS OFF ME!…………DO YOU KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO TO YOU IF I WASN'T-…………………….whoa…is this really my room?" He stopped kicking and screaming. "Damn, this is better than what I have back home…"

As you probably have already guessed, they had arrived at his room. Unfortunately for Wrath, this was only a pit stop before going to the room with padded walls or The White Room as everybody at the asylum liked to call it. When Wrath found this out, he started his routine again. The staff had a helluva time getting his straightjacket on him. He would bite whoever was closest and would kick anyone of them in the balls if he got the chance. In a couple minutes time, they had him in the straightjacket and in The White Room.

Wrath screamed for about ten minutes. Then he had an ingenious thought.

Hey, they don't want me to scream or kick or any thing, right? Well, if I just sit here in silence, they'll take my back to my awesome room I have here. As longs as I put on a show for them every once in a while, they'll keep my in here! That means I'll never have to go back home again!

He just couldn't keep it in. He laughed manically for a few seconds, and then remembered his plan. He quieted down and sat there until a voice came from outside the door…

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Don't you just LOVE cliffhangers? I don't, but decided to put on in anyways…well, until next time! (Swings arm with black and blood red cape on it over mouth) (In Dracula voice) You shall be seeing my again, my warm-blooded friend!


	4. Chapa, chapa, chapa, chapter 4!

HELLO! I am finally updating….thank my best friends, sesshyluver101 and EnvyxEdsLoyalSlave for making me do this and giving me inspiration…and hitting me countless times rubs shoulder …the only thing really distracting me is all the walking corpses bugging the crap outta me! MAKE THEM GO AWAY! Swats at the zombies DIE…(sesshy)too much caffeine for one night….feel…DRUNK! Jumps around listening to Envy and Ed voice actor songs (Rage) WOOHOOOOOOOOO! …ENVYXED 4 EVER!…You still don't know who I am do you? Evil smirk

(Wrath) ……ok…I think my caffeine is gone…i'm ready to TYPE…lucky you!

Disclaimer: I regretfully don't own any of the characters on FMA….

(xXx)

The voice said, "Wrath. Wrath? Are you in there?"

Wrath stared at the door for what seemed like a half and hour. He thought whoever had left.

"Hahahaha…hahahaha…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! VICTORY IS MINE!" Wrath, once again, laughed manically because he thought the voice at the door had gone. He thought he was alone…how wrong he was.

"Wrath! I can hear you! I know you're there. Answer me, dammit!" The voice was getting more and more impatient with every syllable.

Wrath gave up. He knew the voice wouldn't go away until he talked to whoever it was.

He said, " Who are? WHO?"

The voice replied, "It's Ed. I came to see you. Al is here too…(sorry, had to take a break to dance to "The Cotton Eyed Joe")…and we also managed to drag Envy along."

Wrath perked up at his brother's name. "Envy is here? WHERE? SHOW ME ENVY!"

"Well, the doctor said nobody can see you, and you can't see anybody until you come out of The White Room. So, if you quiet down a bit, they'll let you out and you can talk to Envy."

Wrath crawled up into a little ball in the far right corner. He sat there, silent, for approximately 15 minutes. To him, it seemed like forever. At last, the doctor unlatched the many bolts on the door. It swung open and Wrath jumped up and said in a perfectly normal voice, " I think I am prepared to return to my quarters now, doctor."

The doc. looked at Wrath with a shocked expression on his face. He said, "You have visitors. Follow me."

Wrath walked out the door and down the hallway towards his room. The doctor turned to him and said, "I have some important business to attend to. Your room is just around this corner. I want you to go to it, talk to your visitors, and then they will leave. Do you understand?" Wrath nodded. The doctor turned and rushed to another White Room. Acting on the doctor's orders, Wrath rounded the corner and faced an embarrassing scene that lay before him. Literally. Lay. Ed and Envy lay entangled and kissing in Wrath's bed. Wrath stared in awe as they started ripping each other's clothes off. Before they got too far, Wrath coughed loudly as he entered his room. They both grabbed at their clothes and yanked them on.

Ed stuttered, " Umm…we were just…umm….uhh…." Ed rushed out of the room, looking like his was in serious pain, but no injury was visible (draw your own conclusions).

Avoiding sitting on his bed, Wrath took a seat on his desk chair. " So…I never knew you an Ed were…umm….in cahoots together. You never told me…Meanie brother! How long?"

Envy looked VERY uncomfortable. "Well…umm…about three years now. Look. Look. You got a bathroom in this place?" Envy started to look like he was also in unbearable pain.

Wrath nodded. "It's around the corner. I saw a doctor go in there once."

Envy yanked open the door and rushed around the corner. Wrath, being the curious homunculi he is, followed him (don't ask why, but he did). Envy practicly ran into an assistant and jerked the door Wrath had told him about open and dashed in. A few seconds passed and a woman asistant pulled open the door, stared for a couple of milliseconds, then screamed a deafing scream.

All Wrath saw was a blur whiz pas him, and a trail of some kind of liquid on the floor where had ran. Wrath didn't think either Envy or Ed would be coming back to his room, so he locked it behind him.

A/N" WAAAAHAHAHA! I am SO evil…poor Envy and Ed…and escpecially that woman assistant. She might need some therapy herself. Well, until next time…ADIOS!


End file.
